


Unconventional Good End

by AbbottWarr



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Guro, Multi, Regeneration, Snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottWarr/pseuds/AbbottWarr
Summary: Desperation leads Homura Akemi to find a solution she never expected.Contains heavy Madoka Magica spoilers, would not recommend unless you have watched the show.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Unconventional Good End

Akemi Homura stood completely dumbfounded. She had seen girls torn limb from limb, she had seen girls succumb to despair and become monsters, she had seen her best friend die in her arms countless times as she failed over and over to save her, but nothing she had seen had prepared her for the scene taking place in front of her right now.

It was the middle of the night, the four magical girls currently in Mitakihara City, as well as Kaname Madoka, had broken into a local restaurant. Tomoe Mami lay on a large baking sheet, her arms and legs bound with twine. She writhed as much as she was able as the remaining three girls attended to her, sometimes gently brushing a glaze over her skin, sometimes just stimulating the girl's sensitive flesh with their fingers or mouths. At the moment Miki Sayaka was preoccupied with Mami's prodigious chest, she stared transfixed as she brushed glaze over one breast, working in a spiral starting from the base. Mami squirmed as Sayaka finished the breast by brushing over her nipple. Sayaka, seemingly unable to resist the tantalizing flesh, bent forward and took the sensitive bud into her mouth. Mami arched her back in response, a breathy moan escaping from between her lips. Sakura Kyoko was trying to stay focused on the task at hand as she brushed glaze over Mami's ribs. Her eyes kept straying to watch what Sayaka was doing, flitting quickly away whenever she realized she was staring, her face flushing and displaying a frustrated expression she would vehemently deny was jealousy. Madoka's brush lay forgotten on the table, she had lifted Mami's bound legs and was plunging two fingers in and out of her exposed pussy while her other hand stimulated her clit. Madoka pulled her hand back and stared at her glistening fingers. Tentatively she stretched her soft pink tongue towards her fingers and tasted the fluid, visibly shivering. She stared at Mami's dripping pussy for several long moments while she sucked her fingers clean, then she moved her head down and gave it a hesitant lick. Mami moaned and did the best she could with her limited range of motion to press herself to Madoka's face. Madoka briefly pulled back in surprise, but quickly dove back in with earnest, stimulating Mami with mouth and fingers while her other hand crept under her own skirt. 

Homura shook her head and looked away, trying to ignore her own pangs of jealousy. She still could not make sense of the scene, let alone her feelings on the matter or how she saw intended to involve herself, so she decided to try to get her thoughts in order by reflecting on how things had got to this point.

This attempt to save Madoka had started similarity to the last several, with Homura destroying Kyubey's bodies one after another, trying to prevent the creature from ever making contact with Madoka in the first place. Eventually however, nearly broken, Kyubey managed to evade her long enough to make contact with Madoka while she was with Sayaka. Homura had demanded that Madoka hand him over. Madoka refused, and when Homura began to approach she handed Kyubey to Sayaka yelling at her to run. Madoka turned back to Homura, arms spread wide and expression determined. Homura did not pursue, her goal of separating Madoka from him satisfied. Instead she approached Madoka, pleading with her to not listen to Kyubey, that he would deceive her and she would regret it otherwise. Homura then turned and left, leaving a confused Madoka standing there alone.

Much to Homura's distress, things continued to progress similarly to other times she had already seen. Madoka and Sayaka accompanied Mami on several witch hunts as observers. Homura pled with Madoka several more times, but Mami's presence prevented her from taking more drastic action. Sayaka had not been present for Homura's initial warning to Madoka, and she formed a contract with Kyubey earlier than usual. Homura cared little about the fates of the girls other than Madoka and paid little attention to this development.

Events began to move into uncharted territory with the confrontation with the witch outside the hospital. Mami confronted Homura inside the entrance to the labyrinth, binding her with ribbons when she refused to leave. Homura wasn't present for the first half of the battle with the witch, but pieced the story together from what those who were told her, and from prior experience. Sayaka and Mami fought the witch together while Madoka and Kyubey watched. The fought adeptly, but as had happened before the witch managed to get the drop on Mami, biting her head off and killing her. Sayaka's frantic attacks forced the witch to drop the head, and held the witch's attention until Homura arrived and defeated the witch. The labyrinth disappeared, Sayaka and Madoka crying distraught over Mami's corpse. Homura was content to leave things as they were, hoping the event would frighten Madoka out of ever making a contract, but Kyubey was quick to bring up that since Mami's soul gem hadn't been destroyed she could still be revived. Kyubey said that since Sayaka's wish and magic were healing related she would be better at it then most, but that any magical girl would be able to heal her from this state. The street the group was on was highly visible so the group moved into an alley. Sayaka positioned Mami's body with the shoulders sitting in her lap, she then held the head in place and willed a little bit of her magic into Mami's soul gem to jumpstart the process. The rent flesh of Mami's neck began to writhe and stretch, melding with that on the neck of her body. It took about a minute for the skin to visibly stitch together, but it was several more before Mami bolted upright with a heaving gasp. Sayaka and Madoka hugged the surprised girl with cries of relief.

After a couple minutes of tearful rejoice one of the girls wondered aloud how it was possible to heal from death. Kyubey explained the nature of soul gems, how when he formed a contract with a girl the girl's "soul", rather the core neurons that make up a human's personality, were moved into an exterior vessel for protection. As long as the soul gem remained whole a magical girl would continue to be alive even if there entire body was scoured from existence. The girls reacted predictably to the news that magical girls had been essentially turned into undead liches. Madoka backed away tearfully until she ran into the alley wall, where she slid to the ground and cried. Sayaka reacted angrily, shouting that Kyubey had to be lying, punching a hole in the wall after he assured her he wasn't. Mami was strangely silent, she just sat and stared at her hands before rubbing her neck, the thin scar where her head had been reattached fading fast.

Sayaka began spiraling downward over the next week, calling herself a zombie and saying she couldn't face Kyouske now that she knew what she was. Kyoko turned up in town and Sayaka clashed violently with her, using their disagreements as an excuse to blow off some anger. When Sayaka fought, whether with witches or Kyoko, she would fight recklessly, suspending her sense of pain and attacking with no regards for defense. And on top of all that she had been neglecting to clean her soul gem with grief seeds, and it was getting dangerously cloudy. It seemed that Kyoko had taken a liking to Sayaka, going out of her way to see her and trying to drag her out of her downward spiral. These encounters always ended in loud arguments, and often in physical violence.

Homura watched from the shadows as Sayaka and Kyoko fought. Madoka was nearby and had called Mami to come break up the fight, but she was still minutes away. Kyoko was on the defensive, she didn't want to hurt Sayaka, but with the way Sayaka fought she had little other choice. Sayaka was laughing maniacally as she wildly swung her sword with one hand, she had used the other to parry a strike from Kyoko's spear and it was now dangling loosely from a few scraps of muscle. Sayaka's abdomen had also taken a blow, and some entrails were dangling from the wound. Kyoko was faring better, having taken only several shallow strikes. Unfortunately one of those shallow strikes had been right down the center of her eye, and with her reduced field of view she would be in significant trouble if this fight lasted too much longer. Kyubey was present, and he seemed dangerously close to convincing Madoka to make a contract so she could intervene and save her friends. Homura knew Madoka would do it, even though she should know better. Even though she knew the nature of the soul gems she was simply too good of a person to just stand by when she knew it was in her power to help. Homura also needed her potential allies in the fight against Walpurgisnacht to not kill each other, and so she decided to intervene.

Homura stopped time and calmly walked up to the scene. Madoka's mouth was hanging open, tear's frozen on her cheeks as she silently screamed at her friend. Homura raised her hand toward Madoka's face, hesitating inches away before dropping her hand and turning towards the fighting girls. Sayaka had a manic grin on her face, her sword frozen mid swing at Kyoko's neck. Kyoko's good eye was wide in surprise, she had already started to shift her spear to parry the blow, her weight shifting to jump back and create distance. Whether or not she would have been successful depended on how quickly she had reacted. Homura guessed that she would have been in time to protect her neck but would have likely taken a severe blow on her arm, perhaps severing the limb entirely. Though that was all moot now.

Homura pushed Sayaka halfway back down the alley, sweat collecting on her brow as she exerted herself. She took a moment to wipe off the sweat and catch her breath before she released the time stop.

Madoka and Kyoko both reacted with expected surprise, but Sayaka didn't miss a beat, lunging right back at Kyoko in her berserker rage. Homura had to hurriedly stop time again, just barely in time to prevent a strike from hewing through Kyoko's neck, both girl's reactions slowed by their surprise. Homura once more pushed Sayaka back down the alley, further this time. She resumed time once more, making sure she was poised to stop it at a moment's notice. Her prudence was warranted, and she stopped time once more, Sayaka's blade much less close to striking a decapitating blow. As Homura pushed Sayaka back down the alley for the third time the thought crossed her mind that she should maybe add a dolly to her armory.

Finally, after being pushed back five times, it occurred to Sayaka that something had gone awry. She shook her head from side to side, clearing her rage just enough to analyze the situation. She noticed Homura standing there, looking at her with her cold disdainful eyes. Sayaka roared, lunging toward Homura, correctly concluding that she was the one who was interrupting her. Homura stopped time before the blade could reach her, calmly walking past Sayaka to the other end of the alley before unfreezing it. Sayaka spun, lunging again at Homura, and again Homura stopped time and calmly re-positioned herself. Homura noted that this was much less taxing. This pattern carried on for another minute or two, finally interrupted by the arrival of Mami, who used her ribbons to bind Sayaka in place. Homura noted that maybe she should also add some rope to her armory, though she didn't know if ordinary rope would have the strength to bind a magical girl.

They gave Sayaka a few minutes to struggle and rage, finally calming down as her adrenaline wore off and the damage she had taken began to catch up with her. Once she stilled the ribbons binding her began to attend to her wounds, pushing the escaped coils of intensities back inside her abdomen and holding her nearly severed arm in place so her healing magic could start to do its work.

Kyoko and Mami were talking about what they should do with Sayaka. It seemed increasingly unlikely that they would be able to convince her to calm down, and if she kept spiraling downward like this she didn't have long left. And if she kept attacking her fellow magical girls she might not go down alone. It went unspoken, but both girl's knew that they might no longer have the luxury of fighting to disable and not to kill. Homura saw Madoka looking sidelong at Kyubey. She clenched her fist and bit her lip, tearing the skin of both. She knew what Madoka was thinking, that she was wondering if Sayaka could be saved with a wish if she became a magical girl.

In several previous timelines Homura had tried telling her fellow magical girls the last and worst secret of what it means to be a magical girl. It had never gone well, with them either not believing her, or with them becoming distraught, lashing out then and their and being consumed with their despair. She was desperate thought, could think of no other way she might deter Madoka from making the contract, and so she decided to relay the final secret.

She explained to the four girls the true nature of magical girls, that when their soul gems became completely clouded they became grief seeds, the girl becoming consumed by her grief and becoming a witch. The whole time she had one hand hidden behind her shield, gripping a pistol. She wanted to be ready if Mami reacted poorly and started shooting like she had seen her do before. Surprisingly, Mami seemed unusually calm, staring at the ground as if lost deep in thought. Kyoko laughed, scoffing in disbelief, convinced that there had to be some motive driving Homura to invent an unbelievable lie. She stopped laughing when Homura asked Kyubey to corroborate her story, and the creature did, seeing no reason to hide the horrifying truth.

Things devolved from there, Sayaka and Kyoko both shouting. Shouting at Kyubey, at Homura, at each other, or at no one in particular. Madoka was sitting limply on the asphalt, horrified expression on her face and tears flowing freely. Homura grimaced at the sight, but if this convinced her not to make the contract it would all be worth it. As the shouting became more heated Homura tightened her grip on her pistol, ready to move if things got too much worse.

Ribbons sprouted from the ground, entwining around around Kyoko and pulling her away from the already bound Sayaka. Homura almost pulled out her gun, but something about Mami's demeanor didn't strike her as hostile, so she waited, poised on a knife's edge and ready to spring to motion. Everyone in the alley looked to Mami, waiting for her to explain herself.

Mami stood there, fists slowly opening and closing as she struggled to find the words she wanted to say.

"I know that this is a horrifying situation, but if we let it consume us we'll all turn into witches here and now." Mami finally started.

"But Ma-!" Sayaka started to shout before a ribbon snaked up her body to gag her.

"I want to say my piece first, I'll release you when I'm done and if you still want to fight so be it." Mami said. "Ever since I died I've felt so odd. Instead of feeling horrified like I should I just feel removed, I don't know, maybe relieved even. I think before the responsibility and fear were steadily wearing me down, it seemed like my soul gem was staying clean for less and less time, each grief seed removing a little less of the corrosion. When I saw the witch's teeth closing around my neck I didn't feel fear, I felt peace. Peace that I was being freed from my responsibility."

The other girls glanced at each other wide-eyed, shifting uncomfortably, unsure how to take Mami's confession.

"Don't worry about me, or at least not about that, I haven't told you the rest yet." Mami continued. "When I came back to life and learned the nature of our soul gems I expected the weight of responsibility to come crashing back, heavier than ever, but it didn't happen. I died and came back to life, and I felt lighter than ever. Homura mentioned something about being consumed by grief, and I think I understand what she was talking about. I always thought soul gems grew more cloudy the more magic you used, but that's only half the truth. The soul gem's are our souls, the more we use our magic, the more we'll exhaust our souls, but that isn't the most important factor."

Mami unpinned her soul gem from her hair, transforming it back into it's base form. She held it out on the palm of her hand, showing it to the gathered girls, the gem glowing a bright gold with only a faint hint of corruption.

"I haven't used a single grief seed since I came back to life." Mami stated, all four gathered girl's looking at her in surprise.

"I've been using magic as much as ever, probably even more freely, but it's only clouded a little. I think outlook is more important of an factor than magic use."

Sayaka let out a bunch of muffled noised, trying to say something through her gag. Mami considered for a second before letting the gag ribbon recede.

"That's even worse!" Sayaka yelled. "How can we be positive now that we know the truth!"

Mami shuffled nervously for a moment, taking a few deep breaths while she readied her reply.

"This is the part that's going to sound crazy." Mami started hesitantly. "We've learned something horrifying here, but if it helps me get you on board with the crazy part than I'm honestly glad we learned the truth."

Mami took one more deep breath before resuming.

"Ever since I died its been all I can think about. Thinking about it made me feel different that anything I've ever felt before, and the more I thought about it the stronger the feeling got. It consumed my thoughts not only while I was awake, but while I slept as well. One night I woke with a start when I felt the jaws close around my neck. I was soaked with sweat, I felt so hot and my skin felt hyper sensitive. My nipples were hard and my every movement sent shudders through me as they rubbed against my pajamas. I felt an intense heat in the pit of my stomach, and unconsciously my hand felt its way beneath my waistband. As my finger brushed against me it felt like electricity shot though my spine. I realized then that the feeling that I had been feeling while thinking about my own death was arousal, intense burning arousal. I tried to stop, to think rationally, but my hand wouldn't listen to me. I had several of the best orgasms I've ever had before finally collapsing exhausted."

The four girls all stared at Mami slack jawed as she caught her breath from her impassioned story. Before they had a chance to collect their own thoughts Mami took another deep breath and continued.

"I have an idea about how to get you all in a positive mindset. I believe if you all experienced the same thing I did you too would see things the way I do. I'd be lying if I said that helping you was my main goal though. I just can't stop thinking about it, and my fantasies have developed beyond what I previously experienced. I need to feel it again, for real. I want you to kill me. I want you to cook me alive and eat me. I want to feel your teeth tear my tender meat from my bones until I expire upon your plate. If I can heal from that and prove to you that it's safe and and effective then great, but even if it wastes my mana, even if I fail to heal and die for real, I don't care. I want this with every fiber of my being, I need this. I need your help if I'm going to survive the experience, but even if you refuse I know it won't be long until I succumb to the need."

Mami finished her plea, panting heavily, partly from being out of breath and partly from arousal. Her face was flushed and her nipples were visibly tenting her blouse. The girls were all shocked speechless, staring at the girl who had just bared her soul, her deepest darkest desire. Mami released the ribbons, setting the two girls down gently on the asphalt.

"I'm going to do this tonight. I'm going to find a location, if you want to be there meet me at the station near my place in an hour from now." Mami said, turning away. "Oh yes, take this." she said, turning back and throwing a grief seed to Kyoko. "Use that on Miki-san. I haven't needed one lately and have a spare or two." Again she turned away, this time disappearing into the dark.

The rest of the girls stood in the alley, the fight entirely forgotten and the reality of magical girls pushed temporarily out of mind. Homura was just as dumbfounded and aghast as the rest, but she was also desperate. She had failed to save Madoka over and over, watched her die or turn into a witch too many times to bear. This was insane, but she didn't really care what happened to Mami, and this was an unprecedented development. She was willing to let this play out, at least for now.

The girls began to disperse, no one saying a word to each other. Homura tailed Madoka just out of sight, hoping the girl was just going to head home.

Madoka did return home, but not for long. Homura felt a knot grow in the pit of her stomach as she watched Madoka clumsily lower herself from her balcony and drop with a yelp to the ground. She then spent a little while pacing nervously back and forth in a park before heading to the designated meeting spot. Sayaka and Kyoko were already waiting, surprisingly amicably. It wasn't until Mami showed up that Homura finally stopped hiding in the shadows and approached the group. Mami led them to a restaurant equipped to suit her needs and picked the back door lock with a pair of thin ribbons. 

Once inside Mami busied herself preparing the kitchen, laying out implements, pre-heating the oven, and more. When she was satisfied she unceremoniously stripped naked and begun to explain in explicit detail her recipe and plan, pointing out on her body where to tie twine and where to apply glaze, as well as pointing out a number of cuts she expected to be particularly tasty. Her would-be chefs stared wide-eyed as they listened to their friend and trusted senpai verbally butcher herself.

Mami hopped up on a table, her prodigious chest drawing the envious gaze of everyone present as it jiggled and came to a rest. They all stood hesitatingly back, not moving for a long moment until Kyoko stepped forward and picked up the ball of twine. After a bit Madoka stepped forward a picked up a brush, and a moment later Sayaka followed. Only Homura still held back. For a while they maintained a detached business like approach to the task of preparing Mami, but as time passed more and more of Mami's lust filled moans filled the air. One by one they succumbed to the erotic atmosphere and Mami's seductive invitations. Homura watched Madoka fingering Mami, she watched her pull back her hand and watched her soft pink tongue lap up the shiny fluid that coated them. She watched Madoka's head dipping between Mami's thighs, her tongue extending greedily until it met--

Homura shook her head, she didn't need to reflect on something that had happened less than a minute ago. She looked up to see everyone standing back and breathing heavily. The prep was done. After a little coaxing from Madoka Homura approached the table. Together the four girls lifted the tray Mami lay trussed up upon, walked it over to the oven, and slid it in. Homura felt the oppressive heat of the oven and felt it abruptly cut off as the door shut, sealing Mami inside. Mami's soul gem was placed on top of the oven, the golden yellow gem nearly completely free of discoloration.

The four girls outside the oven stood motionless, the air thick with the haze of unsaturated lust. Kyoko broke first, wheeling to face Sayaka, grabbing her face, and crushing their lips together. Sayaka hesitated for only the briefest hair of a moment before returning the kiss with redoubled frenzy. Homura and Madoka watched as the pair sampled every inch of each other mouths, watched as the pair began to violently tear off each other clothes, watched as the pair fell to the ground, twisting around into a sixty-nine. The pair's coupling was not absent of the aggression and violence that the pair had been pitting against each other the past week, but it had a much different atmosphere about it, both to the pair themselves and to their observers. Rather than being fueled by anger and doubt it was fueled by desire and lust.

Homura felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and suddenly found Madoka pressing herself into her, soft lips gently crushing against her own. Fireworks went off in her brain. Was this the universe rewarding her for going to such lengths to save Madoka? If it was she didn't deserve it, all this power and she still failed every time, helplessly forced to watch Madoka die over and over. She didn't deserve this, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away, Madoka's lips just felt so good, so right, pressed against her own. She had been beginning to lose hope lately, no matter what she did nothing changed, Madoka always died. She was still steadfast in her determination to save Madoka, but recently she had begun to fear she might break first, even the power to repeat time infinity would mean nothing if the process drove her mad before she could find her way out of the darkness. But in Madoka's lips Homura found renewed hope, this was new, an unexplored path. If cooking and eating magical girls could somehow save Madoka, well, then she would cook and eat every last one. If she had to embrace the oven herself she would gladly do it, over and over, feel the searing pain as many times as it took. She didn't deserve this moment with Madoka, but she would take it. She would just have to that much harder to earn her reward retroactively. She pressed forward into Madoka's lips, slipping her tongue between them. Madoka's tongue returned in kind, the gentleness of her actions doing nothing to hide her hungry need. On some level she was aware that she could taste Mami's arousal on Madoka's lips, but any hesitation she might have felt at that paled before her hunger for Madoka.

The pair began to tug at each other's clothes, much less destructively but no less urgently than Kyoko and Sayaka had minutes before. It wasn't long before this pair joined the other on the floor of the restaurant. The erotic moaning of five voices filled the small building, one of them muffled by the walls of the oven.

...

Several hours later four sweaty girls wearing nothing but oven mitts pulled Mami's roasted body from the oven. Mami was still alive, her chest rising and falling ever so slightly as she drew shallow breaths, her mostly still functional eyes slowly scanning over her friends. Mami was laid in the center of a table, within arms reach of everyone. Various knifes and forks had already been laid out. Everything was ready, just waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Well? Please dig in." Mami rasped out, voice hitching as the cool air shocked her charred lungs.

Slowly all four girls picked up a knife and fork and crowded in. Another stalemate developed, a long moment passing with no one moving to make the first cut. Everyone heard Madoka take a deep breath, as if steeling herself, and all eyes focused on her. She leaned forward holding the knife aloft, her eye's scanning along Mami's body, looking for where to make the first cut. The girls watched as her gaze lingered on Mami's breasts and between her legs, Madoka's face tinging pinker before finally moving on. Finally it seemed she had made a decision, and everyone watched with bated breath as Madoka's fork penetrated Mami's skin, just below her ribs on her side. A lust-tinged hiss slipped from between Mami's lips as the tines dug into her body, Madoka tinging even pinker in response. Madoka began to cut into Mami with the knife, sawing away a square of flesh. Mami moaned and cried out the whole time, as if the knife sawing in and out of her side was fucking her to incredible heights of pleasure. It took a lot of effort to keep her hand steady and to not let the noises distract her, but finally Madoka pulled free the first cut of meat. Mami shuddered on the table, it seemed the knife had been a considerate lover and had not left her wanting. Madoka slowly brought the fork to her open mouth, hesitating for a long moment. Her resolve quailed, and instead of taking a bite she turned to Homura, holding up the morsel in offer to her. Homura felt her heart skip a beat. Madoka stood, naked, her face flushed with embarrassment and arousal, juices dripping off the proffered meat to fall in the palm of her hand. Homura knew she would do absolutely anything for Madoka, a little cannibalism hardly registered. She leaned forward, teeth sinking into the meat, lips closing around it. She let Madoka withdraw the fork, then began to chew. Homura's eyebrows shot up, it was the most delicious meat she had ever eaten, and it wasn't even close. It was exquisitely juicy, perfectly melting in her mouth, the rich flavors spilling over her tongue. She immediately picked up her own knife and fork and began to saw from the hole Madoka had left in Mami's side. She held up the bite to Madoka. Madoka hesitated for a moment before leaning forward. Homura watched rapt as her soft pink lips closed over her fork. Homura withdrew the fork, watching Madoka's face closely. She felt her stomach flutter as she watched the joy spread across Madoka's face as she savored the morsel. Homura felt a twinge in her abdomen as she watched Madoka swallow. Briefly an unbidden thought manifested itself, if Mami tasted this good, how transcendent would the taste of Madoka's meat be? She shook her head violently, trying to shake away the thought and hating herself for even having it in the first place. In an effort to distract herself she brought her knife back to Mami's side. Her hand bumped into Madoka's, who had decided to dig back in at exactly the same time. After a moment the pair giggled. Finally the ice was broken and the feast began in earnest, all four girls digging in to their hearts content. Homura felt herself grow hot as she watched Madoka's lips pull a bite off her fork, the same fork she herself had taken a bite from moment's ago. It did strike her briefly that it was a little silly to get so worked up over an indirect kiss when less than an hour ago they had been thoroughly enjoying the real thing, as well as much beyond it. Homura lifted her own fork to her mouth, gulping as she remembered Madoka taking a bite from it. She closed her eyed and took her second bite of Mami.

Almost an hour later four girls lounged in chairs, absolutely stuffed to the brim. They had ate their fill of Mami, sexual appetite powering them past where their normal appetite had begun to falter, but they still had their physical limitations. One of Mami's thighs had been picked clean to the bone. The meat of her abdomen was gone, exposing the mass of organs beneath. A few ribs were missing, the picked clean bones laying on a plate nearby. And finally both of Mami's tits as well as her pussy were gone. Homura had had mixed feeling as she watched Madoka eat her share of the latter. In the moment it didn't occur to her how odd it was to be jealous that Madoka was eating another girls pussy, to wish that it was the taste of her own that put such cute expressions of pleasure on her face. Later she would have a disquieting moment while trying to sort out her feelings on this experience, but that time was not now. Mami was still mostly whole, and miraculously still breathing, but four middle-school girls could only eat so much.

"Girls." they heard Mami softly whisper. They slowly rose from their seats to gather at the girl's side.

"This experience has been truly sublime." Mami whispered. "But there's one thing left to do, one thing left to be done to see my dream made real."

The four girls gulped, looking at each other uncertainly. They knew exactly what she was talking about, had known all along that this was part of the deal, if not the main goal of it. They had expected Mami to expire in the oven, and when that had failed had expected her to bleed out somewhere along the way. The had expected to kill her, but they hadn't expected to have to go out their way, to have to make a concerted effort to take their friends life. After a long moment of just exchanging glances Homura leaned forward and picked up a knife. Hesitantly she brought it to Mami's neck, resting it against the skin. She saw a smile widen across Mami's face, her unfocused eye's meeting her own as she anticipated the moment, the moment the knife would sink in and kill her.

Homura pressed down. Blood began to well and an expression of ecstasy spread across Mami's face. Homura cut deeper and Mami began to gurgle as blood spilled from her mouth. Mami went silent as the knife passed through her windpipe. Her eyes went wide, an expression that could not have been anything but orgasm spreading across her face as the knife slide between her vertebrae. Mami's head rolled on it's side, facing Homura. Her eyes slowly closed, she mouthed the words 'thank you', and then she was still.

Homura felt a shiver run up her spine. This wasn't the first time she had killed someone, but it was the first time where the experience wasn't entirely grim. Something about this experience, cooking, eating, and then killing an entirely willing girl, had flipped a switch in her and she found herself extremely turned on. She turned, and was about to pounce on Madoka when the girl in question pounced on her first. After a minute she broke off the hungry kiss for a moment to catch her breath and noticed that Sayaka and Kyoko were already on the ground again. At least she wasn't alone, she thought as she pressed herself back into Madoka's embrace.

This session of Carnal lovemaking lasted less than half an hour before the girls had re-exhausted themselves. They had had a long night, full of vigorous exercise and decadent feasting. They were nearly dead on their feet and they didn't have much time to get the room back in order. They didn't really know for sure but it made logical sense that the less Mami had to regenerate the less time and mana it would take, so the girl's shoveled back any organs that had fallen out back into her abdomen and laid the rib bones approximately back in place. Sayaka held Mami's head in place and sent a little magic into Mami's soul gem, which had been turned back into a hair ornament and pinned in place after Mami had been taken out of the oven. They watched as muscle began to extend from Mami's neck, tendrils wiggling like worms seeking purchase. They latched onto the other side of Mami's neck and suddenly tendrils of muscle began to extend from all of Mami's wounds. They watched it slowly creep across the bone from both sides of Mami's thigh, melding in the middle and then new strands extending across those. New flesh was constructed and old cooked flesh began to slowly fade from rich golden brown to healthy pink. It took around ten minutes for Mami's body to look visibly healed and she sat up with a start just past the fifteen minute mark. She screamed as she sat up, writhing violently. The girls were momentarily worried, wondering if something had gone terribly wrong, but quickly realized that she was just having a powerful orgasm. After a moment she began to come down, taking deep heaving breaths that shook her tits in a way that drew the eyes of everyone in the room. She looked around, locking eyes with Homura. Homura involuntarily gulped as she returned the gaze, taking in the visage of lust spread across Mami's sweat-plastered face. Mami hopped off the table, threw herself at Homura, and locked their lips together. Homura was too shocked to resist, and by the time she had gathered what remained of her addled wits she was too far gone to want to. Several seconds later Mami pulled away, a strand of saliva stretching and breaking between the two panting girl's extended tongues.

"Thank you Akemi-san. Really, thank you so much." Mami said, holding Homura's hands.

Homura uncomfortably looked away, breaking eye contact. Her gaze happened to fall on Madoka who had her hands clasped in front of her chest, beaming at Mami and Homura. Homura felt a pang of regret, remembering her kiss with Mami. Her feelings became further muddled as she looked at Madoka's happy expression. Was she upset because Madoka didn't look jealous? After all they had done together than night she thought Madoka felt the same way about her as she did about Madoka, but was that not the case? Homura shook her head, turning back to Mami. Truly it didn't matter, regardless of Madoka's feelings she would do everything in her power to save her.

"It was a group effort, I didn't do anything special." Homura replied.

"Oh but you did! I'll thank everyone else in a moment but you were the one who made my dream come true, you were the one that sunk the knife into my throat and killed me." Mami said, visibly shivering as she said 'killed me'.

Homura didn't know how to respond to that and ended up looking away in embarrassment again. Mami smiled, dropping Homura's hands and hopping over to Madoka.

"Thank you Kaname-san." Mami said before leaning in and kissing Madoka. Madoka's eyes flew wide in surprise, but she quickly closed them, leaning in and returning the heavy kiss. After a few seconds Mami broke it off, smiled at Madoka, then turned and approached Sayaka.

"Thank you Miki-san." Mami said, repeating the process on Sayaka. With a smile she broke the kiss, turning and approaching the last girl.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Mami said, locking lips with Kyoko.

"Thank you everyone, it was better than I could have even imagined, thank you all so much." Mami said, beaming at everyone in turn. "Now we should probably get cleaning, we have a little less than two hours until employees start to come in."

"Wait! What about your soul gem? Did it get darker?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh yes, that was a goal of this experiment, wasn't it?" Mami replied.

She reached up to her soul gem, unpinning it and holding it out in her palm where it transformed into its base form. The girls crowded around, peering down at it. It was noticeably cloudier that it had been, which was to be expected, given all the tissue that Mami had had to regenerate. What was surprising was how much cloudier it was, or rather how much it wasn't. It looked like Mami could probably do this six or seven more times before the corruption became dangerous. Mami closed her hand around the gem, turning it back into a hair pin and pinning it in place. She took a few steps away before turning around to address the huddled group.

"All right girls. For the time being we should just resume our task of fighting witches. I'll be fighting as much as possible and I'll be much less sparse with my use of magic, to see how positivity affects the speed at which corruption builds. One of you should probably always accompany me, just so that you can be assured that I'm not using grief seeds in secret. I wouldn't want you to worry that I'm trying to trick you into joining me in my fetish. Now, once you've had some time to think the shock of the events of the last few hours will probably start to wear off and you'll start to worry again about the horrible revelations we've received. I just want you all to remember that we're all in this together and that the situation isn't hopeless. Kyubey tricked us into this situation, but we can make the best of it. I beg of you, please don't let yourself succumb to despair." She relaxed and started to move when she stopped and straightened back up. "Oh, and don't let yourself get any wrong ideas about what we've done here, I did this fully of my own will and I enjoyed every second of it. No one was hurt. None of the things that make murder or cannibalism unconscionable apply here, you have done absolutely nothing to regret. If you need to brood on something perhaps brood on how you might want to possibly be killed and eaten, assuming we prove it's helpfulness and you decide to join me." Leaving that thought hanging in the air Mami turned and started picking up plates and silverware.

The girls got to cleaning the mess they had made. Homura thought as she scrubbed caked grease off of the tray Mami had been cooked on. This situation was almost unfathomable, definitely an idea she never could have come up with herself. She didn't have any interest in dying or being eaten herself, but if indulging Mami could help save Madoka then she would help in any way she can. And well if Madoka asked her to... Homura shook that thought out of her head, redoubling her effort to clean the tray.

An hour later the kitchen look just as it had when they arrived. The girls dressed and exited into the back alley where the night sky was slowly fading into grayish blue. Kyoko and Sayaka had been forced to transform into their magical girl outfits given the unwearable state of the clothes that had arrived in. Mami thanked everyone again, this time with just a hug, and everyone started to return home. Homura walked beside Madoka in silence, the other girls having parted ways earlier. A couple streets before Madoka's house Homura turned to leave, thinking it would be too awkward to follow her any further.

"Wait!" Madoka said.

Homura turned to look at her.

"Do you... Would you like to sleep over?" Madoka asked fidgeting. Her face started to grow a little pinker. "We'd have to be quiet while everyone's sleeping, but Mom's got work and Dad's going to be bringing Tatsuya to a playdate around noon, so we'd have the house to ourselves then."

Homura hesitated for just a moment before walking back and grabbing Madoka's outstretched hand. Madoka smiled, and as the two girls started walking she wove her fingers between Homura's. She gave the hand a little squeeze, which was quickly returned in kind.


End file.
